The Same Mistakes
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: Lavi's personality isn't what anyone in the Order beleives it to be. He lets his mask slip around Kanda... But Junior Bookman isn't as friendly as he's been pretending. Warnings: yaoi, smut, dub-con. Happy LaviYuu day!


It feels like the only things I write now are kink meme requests... Enjoy!

* * *

"Remind me again why you're in my room, Lavi?" Kanda muttered, raising his eyes from the book he was reading. He hoped that _this time_ Lavi would get the message and leave.

"I came to visit you, Yuu," Lavi laughed when Kanda twitched at the use of his first name, "Stop being so boring!"

Kanda sighed and set the book on his bed. Lavi could see his self-control hanging by a thread.

"Get out. Now."

"No, _Yuu_, I don't think I will." He watched Kanda's hand twitch towards Mugen as he stood. _Good._

"Say my name one more time and I swear I'll-"

"Yuu~"

Kanda lunged, drawing his sword as he propelled himself at Lavi. He wasn't sure what happened next, all he knew was that in a matter of seconds his back was pressing harshly against the wall, one of Lavi's hands holding him still, the other gripping his wrist, causing Mugen to hang uselessly by his side.

"Ahh, Yuu, so predictable." Lavi grinned mirthlessly and shook his wrist. Mugen clattered to the floor. He kicked it away.

"What are you doing, idiot?! Let me go!" Kanda growled. He was surprised when the redhead's hold loosened, but that disappeared when he was swung around to face the wall.

The cold stone pressed roughly against Kanda's cheek as Lavi pushed him against, the redhead's body moulded against his and keeping him in place. He struggled to push away, but Lavi held his hands flat against the wall next to his chest.

Lavi felt Kanda's hips shove his in an attempt to dislodge him and he rode out the motion, exhaling sharply.

"If you keep moving like that, I might accidentally get carried away," Lavi said, lowering his voice as he leaned towards Kanda's neck, his lips brushing the other boy's ear. Kanda's breath hitched as he fell into shocked silence.

"That's better," Lavi purred, "Though I know you won't stay still for long."

Kanda writhed again but Lavi stood firm.

"There, see? You're not very good at doing as you're told," Lavi chided, rolling his hips against Kanda's ass. The swordsman shuddered.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing." He paused to think. "This is who I really am. It might take some time to get used to, but 'Lavi' is a lie. That's beside the point, though, there's other things I want to talk to you about."

"What, _pray tell,_ makes you think I care about what you have to say?" Kanda's voice dripped with venom.

Lavi shrugged. "You hate people almost as much as I do. Gods, I'm so sick of this place..." Lavi whispered against Kanda's ear, poking his tongue out against the lobe and rocking himself between his thighs.

"You're fighting a losing war, you know, and it's destroying every single Exorcist and Finder in this place. I've watched it so many times... human's repeating the same mistakes over and over and over and over..."

"You- you're human too!" Lavi's lip twitched upward at the catch in Kanda's voice, and the rigidity of the swordsman's body against his own.

"Perhaps. But I know better than you fools. Look at Komui, for example, he keeps sending his baby sister out onto the battle field, even though everyone can see her breaking."

Lavi laughed, high and hysterical, before leaning in and kissing Kanda's neck. "I can see that it sickens you too, but you ignore it, just like everyone else."

"I_ don't_ care about her. We n-need every... exorcist to fight in this... war..."

"Don't give me that, you can convince everyone else you have the emotional range of a fucking ice-cube, but not me. My eyes don't miss a thing."

"Che."

Lavi took the lack of excuse as a sign to continue. "And then there's Allen. The best chance the Order had at winning is becoming a Noah!" He laughed again, pulling Kanda's hips back and rubbing his cock harder between his legs. "Yuu, you feel good..."

"Perverted –hah– idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot." Lavi pulled Kanda back and shoved him painfully against the wall. "You know it isn't true."

"F-fuck you."

"Watch your tongue," Lavi chided. His breath was burning hot against Kanda's ear and didn't suit the parental tone. "You're the worst of the lot of them. You don't care how many times you kill yourself until you find '_that person'_. Who is he, or she, anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"Too bad, too bad..."

Lavi moaned. "Gods, Yuu! I've wanted this for so long... And you know what the best thing is? You've been craving it too, for almost as long as I have."

"That's... not... true... "

"Sure it is." Lavi pulled Kanda's arms over his head, transferring his wrists to one of his hands and running the other down his side. He brushed his fingers over the other boy's crotch, feeling the lump twitch underneath them. Kanda groaned.

"See? You're hard already." He pulled at Kanda's belt and his pants fell to the floor. He pressed his cock between the swordsman's ass cheeks and started thrusting again.

"S-stop it."

Lavi wrapped his hand around Kanda's erection, tugging at it gently. "Not on your life."

Kanda moaned, thrusting his hips back against Lavi's cock and forward into his hand. Then he froze, ashamed that he'd reacted to Lavi's touch. His eyes were wide in shock and undisguised lust when he stared over his shoulder at Lavi. The redhead's face softened into a look of compassion and he spoke quietly.

"It's okay, Yuu."

"Stop... a-ah-acting."

"Aw! No fun!" He switched to a well-used Lavi pout, and then back to cold and indifferent like flicking on a light.

Lavi's fingers tightened and he began fisting Kanda's cock in time with his thrusts, watching over the other boy's shoulder as his hands clenched, nails scraping desperately at the wall. He was panting wildly now, unable to think beyond Lavi's hand on his aching erection, the hard length moving between his legs and against his entrance. He clenched his thighs and Lavi groaned, thrusting faster. Kanda's hips snapped back and forth involuntarily, working with Lavi to create more friction.

Kanda came hard, his seed spilling against Lavi's hand, his stomach and the stone wall. He sagged, and the only thing keeping him in place was the hand around his wrists.

"Done already – that's a bit sad, isn't it? But you'll help me now, right? Seeings I've been so good to you."

"You're insane," Kanda panted, "If you think I'll help."

"Too bad."

He pulled Kanda around to face himself, kissing him hard, but pulling back when Kanda tried to bite him. Lavi grabbed at the other's ass, grinding against him again, this time from the front. Kanda gasped.

"Come on, Yuu," Lavi pestered, "admit you want me."

"I don't w-want you... lying... bastard."

Lavi kept thrusting, pulling Kanda forward against him each time, head resting on his shoulder in a mock embrace. Kanda couldn't stop moans and other small, embarrassing noises from slipping past his lips as he felt his arousal spiking again.

Their erections were now rubbing together directly now, the friction driving more pleasure Kanda did not want straight through to his brain. Lavi kissed him, and this time he didn't have the will to defend himself against the tongue inside his mouth, so, in a tribute to his own scattered logic, he ran his own against it instead.

It wasn't much longer before Lavi pulled Kanda against himself one last time as orgasm hit him. He heard Kanda scream as he did too.

Lavi pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and used it to clean away the come on himself. He threw the rag to the floor, re-buckling his pants as he walked to the door. He looked back at Kanda and smiled. It was a Lavi smile, cheery and mischievous. Promises of fun and games.

"I don't think I need to ask you not to tell anyone?"


End file.
